1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulse motors and more particularly to compound pulse motors capable of both rotational and transverse motion of the armature.
2. Prior Art
Pulse motors have been used in the past with serial printers, but the pulse motors which have been employed have mostly been those which only produce rotary movement. In serial printers, in order to select the letters on the top of the letter cap, rotary movement and transverse movement are required. Therefore, normally, two pulse motors are utilized. As a result of having to use two motors to perform the two separate functions, such serial printers have the shortcoming of such wide spacing. Furthermore, such serial printers are higher in cost.